


A New Road

by kiki_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputation, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_kun/pseuds/kiki_kun
Summary: Kannabi Bridge AU. They ran and ran, trying to escape the rocks that were falling over them like rain. "Kakashi!" At Rin's cry, Obito turned around and saw Kakashi on the ground trying to stand up. Obito extended his arm and tried to get to Kakashi but it was too late, there was a loud bang and then his vision was obscured by the dust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time that I post a fic in English, sorry for eventual errors.  
> No Madara, at least not for now. . . but surely No Kaguya!

"Go forward!"

They ran and ran, trying to escape the rocks that were falling above them like rain.

"Kakashi!"

At Rin's cry, Obito turned around and saw Kakashi on the ground trying to stand up. Obito extended his arm and tried to get to Kakashi but it was too late, there was a loud bang and then his vision was obscured by the dust.

 

It was so strangely quiet. Obito opened his eyes and stood up slowly, looking at his left side. Rin was beside him. She was fine even though a bit dizzy like himself. Obito gave a relieved breath.

What had happened? Oh Right, the cave was crashing down around them, and rocks were falling everywhere! They ran and then-  _Kakashi!_

Obito turned around and gasped. Kakashi was on his back, unable to move. The upper half of his legs were crushed under a big rock. The blood drained out of Obito's face.

"Kakashi!" he cried, running to his teammate.

"Obito. . ." Kakashi's voice was soft and Obito felt a thrill up his spine. "You have to go."

Obito shook his head and tried to push the rock _. Please move-please move,_  he prayed but nothing, the boulder didn't move, not even an inch. He felt angry, panicked, scared, weak,  _too much weak!_ The confidence he had gained earlier was gone.

"Why!" Obito yelled, crushing on his knees. "Why I'm always so useless!" He hit the rock with his fits. "I have activated the Sharingan for nothing!"

Why was all this happening? First Rin, then Kakashi's eye and now this. What did they do to deserve this hell? Obito wished he had been the one crushed under the rock.

Someone cupped his cheeks with warm hands and Obito blinked his eyes who were blinded by tears. Rin stared down at him, brown eyes full of determination.

"Obito, don't, I really need your support now."

"W-what?" Obito was confused. What could he do? He was a useless ninja, who couldn't save a comrade after the promise he had made to himself.  _He was scum!_

"We can still save Kakashi." Rin let go of his face and knelt beside Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun," she said softly, grasping his right hand. "Do you feel your legs?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"I know you'll not like what I-"

"No," Kakashi breathed heavily. "I don't want-"

"This is the only way!" Rin interrupted him. Obito was shocked, Rin never raised her voice with anyone, let alone Kakashi. "We'll not leave you here!"

"You can't do this!" Kakashi insisted.

"Kakashi-kun, please-"

"Rin! Can you tell me what you are talking about?!" Obito implored. 

Rin looked at Obito, this time with teary eyes. "I have to amputate Kakashi's legs."

Obito froze. He had been so distressed that he hadn't thought about this solution. There were a lot of ninjas, lucky enough to survive, who had come back at home without a limb, or lose more than one. But to think that Kakashi would be one of them. . . This is gonna be hard on him. He had lost his eye not even an hour ago because of Obito.

Kakashi shook his head frenetically. "No!"

"Kakashi-kun," Rin pleaded.

"I'll not let you do it!"

"And we'll not let you die!" Obito shouted, finally coming back to the present. "If Rin says this is the way to help you then we have to follow it!"

He had activated the Sharingan and, even though he couldn't see the chakra pathway system like the Byakugan, he could see that Kakashi's chakra was disrupted from the knee down. Obito didn't want to imagine how Kakashi's legs looked like under that damn rock. They couldn't lose any more time and Rin was of the same opinion.

"The more time we waste, the more of your legs you're going to lose."

Obito had to keep himself from wincing at Rin's words.

"But-" Kakashi was starting to argue again.

"I'll not let you give up, Kakashi!" Obito cut him off. He didn't know how Kakashi felt but he would not leave him now.

Kakashi rested his head back on the ground and closed his eye. "What kind of shinobi will I be without my legs, Obito?" The words felt like a slap in his face. Kakashi looked so defeated and Obito felt his heart crush as well, but he had to be strong now, for Kakashi.

Obito moved closer to Kakashi and grasped his left hand. "One who endures. A shinobi is one who endures, right?"* This was the first thing that they told them at the academy and Kakashi liked to remind him a lot of times.

Kakashi looked up at him, he stayed quiet for a moment and then chuckled. His eye was wet with tears and a small drop made his way down his dirty mask. This was the first time that Obito heard Kakashi do something similar to a laugh and saw him cry. Why did it have to happen in a situation like this?

"Will you stop to lecture me today, Obito?" And now that stupid Kakashi made jokes too. Obito rubbed a hand over his eyes and chuckled as well. No more tears today. "Only when you stop to be so stubborn,  _Bakashi_."

Kakashi let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Rin, do it."

Rin took out the few medical tools she still had with her and the medical kit she had given to Kakashi for his promotion. "I'll try to save as much as possible," she said softly.

Obito trusted her. If someone could do that, this was Rin.

Obito held Kakashi's gaze and squeezed his trembling hand. He will be there for him. "You can do this, Kakashi."

 

Blood, there was too much blood. The only thing that kept Obito from falling apart was the desire to kill that bastard of Iwagakure.

Rin had finally ended the surgery. Obito didn't know much about medical jutsu. Minato-sensei had once said that Rin will be one of the greatest medical-nin one day but for Obito she was already today.

Kakashi had cried and squeezed his hand through the surgery. They had to use Kakashi's own mask to prevent him to hurt himself but also to prevent being heard by Iwa-nin.

Obito had never seen someone in so much in agony. Unfortunately, Rin had lost most of her equipment after the capture and had to work with what they had, this meant no anesthetic. Numbing his legs with her chakra hadn't been enough when she had had to use the tanto of Kakashi's father. Obito shuddered. He wanted to delete those imagines from his mind.

Rin ended to bandage Kakashi's second thigh and sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, you had to suffer so much." She moved away a silver lock from Kakashi's sweaty front and put back the mask in his place.

Kakashi didn't answer. His dull grey eye was unfocused. He had stopped to hold Obito's hand a while ago. 

 _He is alive this is what matters,_  Obito reminded himself.

He squeezed Kakashi's hand one last time and moved him away from the boulder.

They had been inside the rubble of rocks for quite a while now. Obito could see that the enemy was still outside, and he couldn't wait anymore to beat him.

"Rin, I'm going to take care of the bastard."

"Be careful, Obito," Rin told him, patting his shoulder.

Obito nodded and gave her his orange goggles.

"Take care of those and Kakashi, I'll be right back."

 

* * *

 

The pain had been so much. The burn on his shoulder and the cut of his eye were just a tickle compared to what he had felt and was feeling now.

Kakashi opened slowly his eye. He must have zoned out for a bit. Rocks, he could only see rocks. His hand fell on his leg and he winced. 

 _No please no._  

He tried to stand up on his elbows but he was too weak and fell back on the ground. He could hardly breathe, the smell of his own blood was overwhelming. Kakashi swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.

"Kakashi-kun, don't push yourself."

Kakashi turned his head at the familiar voice.

"Rin? Where. . ."

"I'm here," Rin answered, finally in his view. She was alone. "We have to get out of here."

"Where is Obito?"

"You don't remember?" Rin asked, worried. She had dark circles under her eyes. "The rocks? You-" she trailed off and her gaze fell on his legs. Or what had remained.

Kakashi bit his lip. Of course he remembered, how could he forget? It was impossible to forget that pain.

"I'm back!"

Kakashi raised his head and saw Obito looking at them from the edge of the crumble. He looked a bit bruised, but nothing to worry about.

"I did take care of the asshole, now we have to go."

Rin nodded. "There could be more of them coming."

Obito jumped down and kneeled in front of Kakashi. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he snapped. He didn't want Obito's pity.

Obito looked away and scratched the back of head awkwardly. "Right sorry."

Kakashi sighed. He was too exhausted to deal with everything. . .

Obito turned around and bent over with his back towards Kakashi. "Come on, Kakashi, put your arms around my neck," he said, patting his shoulder.

Every movement sent more ripples of pain through his legs and Kakashi had to bit lips to hold back a cry. With Rin's help, Kakashi managed to settle on Obito's back and they secured the position with a rope tied up around their waist. He closed his eye and rested his head against Obito's shoulder as Obito tried to hold him without touching his wounded area.

The voices of his teammates were just like a distant echo.

"Let's go!"

They got out of the crumble and Kakashi opened his eye when he heard Rin gasp. They were surrounded by Iwa-nin.

It was like things could only get worse in this mission.

The crumble under their feet collapsed with an earthquake jutsu of the enemy and Obito and Rin jumped away. Kakashi could barely keep track of where they were going. They jumped from a tall tree to another but suddenly Obito stopped and hissed.

"We are surrounded."

They could go faster without him. He was just a useless baggage now. "You should me leave me here and go away," Kakashi said, tired.

"Shut up, _Bakashi_!"

"But I'm just a burden, you could be a lot faster without me."

He deserved to be left behind.

Obito kneeled and removed the rope around their waist. He turned around and leaned Kakashi against the tree trunk, holding him by the shoulder. Sharingan eyes glared at him.

"Why don't you understand it? I will not abandon my comrades!"

Kakashi grimaced at the loud voice. "This is not about missions anymore, your lives are at stake!"

"You went from one extreme to another!" Obito said, shaking Kakashi's shoulders.

Rin stepped beside them and tried to move Obito away. "Obito, don't!" she reprimanded him.

"You have to go, for Rin and-" Kakashi started.

"I will protect both you and Rin!" Obito shouted. Suddenly a third tomoe appeared on each of Obito’s red eyes. Kakashi stared wide eyed at Obito.

“What now?!” Obito asked annoyed.

“Your Sharingan,” Kakashi said, shocked, “has a third tomoe now.”

Obito shrugged his shoulders and stood up, like nothing had happened.

Kakashi had never felt so powerless. 

"Rin, stay here with Kakashi! When you see the chance get out of here!"

Obito jumped away and Rin took his place in front of Kakashi. She was holding a kunai,  _Sensei's kunai_  Kakashi noticed. And this was so wrong, he should be in front of Rin together with Obito, protecting her from the enemies' attack.

Kakashi closed his fits and looked down at his thighs for the first time. There wasn't much fabric left, Rin had to cut his trousers to do the surgery. The almost three-quarter of his thighs she had saved was bandaged up neatly, but the wounds must have opened during their escape because now the bandages were stained with blood. 

_They were gone._

Kakashi's shaking hands clutched the fabric of his trousers.

Rin said something to him, but he couldn't understand her words. His ears were ringing. Kakashi looked up and, even though his view was starting to fade, he saw a ninja came towards them as Rin knelt before him to look at his legs.

"Rin!" he gasped before everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shinobi and endure have the same kanji it's basically a pun


	2. Chapter 2

There was just darkness. No pain, no fear, nothing. He was alone. Or so Kakashi thought as he walked through the darkness. Suddenly a small bonfire appeared a few feet away from him and a lonely man sat quietly on a rock in front of the flames. He seemed familiar.

The man turned his head and Kakashi gasped.

"Father?"

"Kakashi?"

Sakumo looked like the Jonin he had been before that last mission. Maybe he looked a bit tired as if he had been there for a while, but there was no dull vacant eyes or empty faces. His eyes were now filled with emotions that Kakashi couldn't quite read.

Now that Kakashi thought it, he was standing on his own two feet. There was no more blood. Kakashi touched his left eye. And there was no gash. His body was unscathed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this soon but. . ." Sakumo trailed off and then smiled. "Oh, I see."

His father had always said strange things.

Kakashi glanced at the adult as he took the place beside him.

This couldn't be real, but something told him this wasn't a dream either, so there could only be one reason for all of this.

They sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, before Kakashi talked.

"Am I dead?"

"Mm." Sakumo put a hand under his chin. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a kind of limbo."

"Then why are you still here?"

Kakashi stared at his father, and Sakumo smiled softly at him.

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh. . ." Kakashi lowered his eyes, watching the flames dance.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Kakashi had never been a talkative person, not even before his father's death. But here, in front of this comfy fire, he felt like he could tell his father all his thoughts and so he did. He told him everything, from what happened after his death  _-how bitter and angry he had been-_ to the last mission -  _where Obito had opened his eyes-._

"They must be very good teammates."

"Yeah, they are."

The fire continued to burn before them.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, for everything," Sakumo said quietly, "I wish I could change things but now it is too late for me."

Kakashi kept looking at the fire. "I'm still angry at you," he started slowly, "but I understand now, and I forgive you, father."

Sakumo's eyes were wide though they softened at Kakashi's last words. "Thank you," he said, smiling. After another short pause, Sakumo talked again. "I can finally reach your mother now."

Kakashi raised his head.

"What about me?"

"You?"

"Shouldn't I come too?"

"This is your choice, Kakashi," Sakumo responded.

 _Choice?_  What if he made a wrong choice again? What if he regretted it? Things will not be like before once he was back.

"But I can tell you this," Sakumo continued, "you can go forward and not going back, or you can go back and going forward."

Kakashi frowned. "This doesn't make sense."

Sakumo chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You'll understand."

Suddenly Kakashi could hear voices. A warm sensation spread through his body, it felt like chakra. Rin's chakra.

"Do as you wish, Kakashi."

Kakashi's thoughts were in turmoil. It would be so simple to go with his father and finally meet his mother. But Rin and Obito were still not giving up on him. He didn't want them to feel like he had felt after his father had died.

Kakashi put his hands on his knees. He could touch them but not feel them. It was like the more he stayed in this strange place the more his body become inconsistent. Kakashi clung to the warm feeling coming from outside this dark world.

He stood up and smiled at his father.

They didn't need any more explanations.

The fire burned out as both Kakashi and Sakumo started to fade away.

"Goodbye, Kakashi."

"Goodbye, father."

 

* * *

 

 

Rin had decided to become a Medic-nin at the age of four. Her father had died during a mission after a few months she had been born and her mother had always told her how a good and brave Medic-nin father had been. As a child Rin had dreamed to be like him. A strong ninja who protected Konoha. She had been and still was proud to wear her little clan's mark. After the academy's lessons she'd always gone at the clinic and eventually, she'd managed to become an apprentice despite her young age. The war had broken out and the military had needed as many people as possible since it was obligatory to have a Medical-nin in the squad. What better way to help people than with Medical Ninjutsu?

During her training Rin had participated in many surgeries, including three amputations. In the first surgery she had only watched, while in the other two the Head-surgeon had let her assist him. The Head-surgeon had told her that she would have done the next surgery but then the war had escalated, and she hadn't had any more time to practice. She wished he had had the opportunity now.

Being in Team Minato with Obito and Kakashi had been a dream came true. She had become the medic-nin of the team, partnered with her best friend and with the best young ninja of their generation. Kakashi was strong, bold and intelligent. She had started to admire him and watch him during training. She had always thought that nothing could take him down after he'd became Jonin and captain of their team.

_Until now. . ._

Rin threw the kunai against the Iwa-nin, hitting a vital point, and turned back to Kakashi who had passed out. His face was ashen and he was breathing heavily. He was going into shock. She should have noticed it quickly, but she had been stupidly distracted by the ninja surrounding them.

"Come on, Kakashi, not now." Rin used her medical jutsu to regular Kakashi's blood pressure before there could be damage to organs.

"Minato-sensei!" Rin heard Obito shout and she sighed relieved.

She felt safe again now that Minato-sensei was back and the tension melted from her shoulders as she continued to heal Kakashi. After having made sure Kakashi was stable Rin treated his limbs.

The battle ended quickly with Minato-sensei's aid.

"Rin! Kakashi!" Obito ran to her side and fell to his knees exhausted. The Sharingan must have taken its toll. Rin had to check on Obito as well after she was sure Kakashi was safe. "How- is he-"

"Low blood pressure, he was going into shock, but he is stable now," Rin answered, reducing slowly the chakra flow.

She heard their Sensei walk towards them and she could tell from the last heavy step that he finally saw. After she'd finished, she raised her head and met Minato-sensei's deep blue eyes.

"I got captured," Rin started to tell him, clenching her fists, "Obito and Kakashi came to save me but then-"

Minato-sensei knelt on one knee and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll tell me later, Rin," he said gently, "we have to move away from here and find a safe place."

Rin nodded and lowered her gaze.

"Come on."

Minato-sensei took care of Kakashi and Rin helped Obito to get on his feet.

They found a nice place by the edge of the forest before nightfall. While Minato-sensei went to take some food and other stuff for the night, Obito and Rin made camp. Kakashi was still unconscious. They had covered him with Minato-sensei's flat jacket since it was getting colder and Rin watched him every few minutes to ensure that his condition didn't get any worse.

Soon Minato-sensei came back with blankets and food but both Rin and Obito weren't hungry.

"You have to eat," Minato-sensei told them. "Tomorrow will be another long day."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"We will reunite with the other squad," Minato-sensei answered, splitting up the food. "Rin. You and Kakashi will go back to the village escorted by the squad while Obito and I will destroy Kannabi Bridge."

 _"_ _What?"_ Obito barked.

"We have to finish the mission," Minato-sensei said sternly, "we've already lost a lot." His gaze fell on Kakashi for a moment. "We can't waste this opportunity. Now eat please."

Rin picked up the food without any enthusiasm. But Minato-sensei was right, she had used a lot chakra today and she needed her energies back.

After they had finished eating, Rin stood up and went to check on Kakashi again. His breath was normal now, and his skin looked a bit healthier. Rin observed Kakashi's covered eye. She didn't know how the damage was, there hadn't been time to look at the eye since there had been more pressing matters. 

 _But maybe_. . . Rin nodded to herself and started to remove the bandages from Kakashi's eyes.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Obito asked her.

"I want to look at the damage, maybe it can still be saved."

"You've already used a lot of chakra today, you've to rest now."

"It will be quick," Rin insisted.

Suddenly Minato-sensei appeared and took her hands. "Rin, you're exhausted, you can look at it tomorrow."

Rin shook her head. "But I-I want to give him something back before he-" her voice broke and she put a hand before her mouth. She'd always tried to have a positive attitude but now she felt like everything was starting to collapse.

"Rin, what's done is done," Minato-sensei said softly, "and I'm sure you did your best."

"He pleaded us to leave him," Rin recalled. "But I couldn't, I was selfish-"

"You saved his life!" Obito countered.

"Did I?" Rin questioned. "Or maybe I ruined it?"

Obito stiffened and looked away.

Rin had repeated to herself the first medical-nin rule in the last hours. 

_No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end._

And so Rin did, and she didn't regret but this didn't mean it was right.

"Kakashi's entire life had been dedicated to be a shinobi," Rin said, standing up and moving away. "There are other alternatives, but his skills will never be like before."

Rin looked at her hands. There was blood under her short fingernail. "What is lost is lost and my hands did this." She clutched the rim of her clothes.

The guilt will never stop to haunt her. Because this was all her fault because she got caught, because she was weak - she was the Medical-nin of team Kakashi and she had failed in her duty-

"Rin, don't blame yourself, this is my fault."

 

* * *

 

Obito opened his mouth and then closed it.

He wanted to go to Rin and hug her. Tell her that everything will be alright. But the voice died in his mouth.

The adrenaline was gone and the awareness of Kakashi's conditions finally sunk in his mind with each passing second. He had been so caught in his fear of losing his teammates that he had glossed over Kakashi's loss. A part of him still wanted to sweep this under the rug and pretend that everything will still be fine.

What kind of teammate was he?

"Rin, don't blame yourself, this is my fault."

Obito almost jumped.

Kakashi's voice had caught them all off guard. Ok, maybe only Rin and him, Sensei never let his guard down.

Obito looked at Kakashi surprised. He was supposed to sleep right now! He was a terrible patient!  _He wouldn't be in this state if you were a better ninja_ , an uncomfortable voice whispered inside Obito's mind.

Kakashi raised up slowly in a sitting position, helping himself with his hands. His eye looked blank again. Obito hated that look more than his stupid mask.

"Did Obito tell you that I first had abandoned you to complete the mission, Rin?" Kakashi asked, voice sounding hoarse.

Rin remained silent.

Obito gritted his teeth. "This doesn't matter anymore," he said, "you came back and saved me, hurting your eye-"

"I brought this to myself," Kakashi continued, ignoring his words. "I deserved it."

"Will you stop it with this no-sense!" Obito went up to Kakashi and sat in front of him. "If there is someone at fault this is me! I should have been more careful-"

"I shouldn't have abandoned you-"

"I was too reckless-"

"You did what you thought it was right!"

"Doesn't mean that-"

"That's enough," Minato-sensei broke in.

How many times had Obito heard those words? Too many.

"You're all tired and need to rest now."

Kakashi opened his mouth like he might protest but then he looked away. Obito sighed and moved a few feet away, leaving a space for Rin between himself and Kakashi. He accepted the blanket she gave him and laid on the ground with his arms under his head.

Obito closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't, and instead stared at the night sky.

His mind continued to replay the same pictures. The rock, Kakashi trapped, the amputation- When he had dreamed of activating the Sharingan he hadn't imagined like this.

Well, it wasn't like he had a real clue on how it worked but if this was the price. . .

Obito glanced over Rin's sleeping form. Kakashi was still awake, glancing like him at the night sky.

 _. . ._ Then it hadn't been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Kakashi meet with his father because I don't think there will be anymore opportunities and I wanted to make it a bit different from the manga since Kakashi is younger and not actually dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! I checked the previous chapters and I hope now that they'll be easier to read. Suggestions are always welcome.

The sky was still dark when Rin woke up, only the dawn chorus of the birds told her that the sun will show up soon.

She yawned and looked around. Thanks to a little fire she could see his two teammates still deep asleep while Minato-sensei was sharpening his kunai a few feet away from them.

“’morning, Sensei.”

Minato-sensei greeted her as she sat beside him.

“How is Kakashi?” he asked quietly, his eyes showed the kind of gentle concern Rin imagined a father should have.

“He is stable,” Rin reassured him.

Minato-sensei packed away the last kunai and rubbed his eyes.

“Sensei, did you get some sleep?”

Minato-sensei smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. “I took a nap.”

Rin gave him an unimpressed look. That meant he had barely closed an eye. “Sensei doesn’t practice what he preaches, Kushina-san would be furious.”

Minato-sensei gave a nervous laugh at the mention of his fiancé. “Someone had to be on watch, better safe than sorry.”

“We could have given you a hand.”

“You **all** needed to rest,” he replied, putting his serious voice on, “and I’m still responsible for your team, it should be my duty to look after you.”

Rin could tell there was more behind Minato-sensei’s words as he leaned forward with his hands lying on his knees.

“Rin, will you debrief me about yesterday?”

Rin nodded. Sensei wanted a clear-minded report. She could do that now, the night had helped her to clear her mind. She didn’t know what had happened after her capture and before she had been released from the genjutsu but she will be as professional as possible.

Minato-sensei listened carefully her report, nodding his head occasionally. The clenched hands on his knees were the only things that gave away his emotions. As Rin talked the sun raised slowly. Delicate streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the deep blue of the night sky.

“And then you arrived,” Rin ended.

Minato-sensei’s shoulder slumped. It was clear he was trying to keep his usual calm, but Rin could clearly see the sorrow and regret painted across his face. It was too easy to forget that he was just a young adult himself.

“This is not your fault, Sensei,” she said gently, “and dwelling doesn’t help, right?”

Minato-sensei gave her a small smile. “Yeah, what we can do now is give Kakashi all our support.”

Rin glanced at the two boys still sleeping.

The recovery will be difficult. Kakashi didn’t need only physical support but also psychological. The genius never showed his emotions and could be very stubborn. Many people thought he didn’t have any left, but Rin knew better, especially now. Knowing Kakashi he will try to push everyone away, but if he thought that what he had said the previous night will be enough to make her stop caring about him, then he was deeply wrong.

Rin will be there for Kakashi, she couldn’t heal him, there wasn't much she could do, but she could help him to heal himself.

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sunlight illuminating their surroundings.

Things will change now, there was a reason if Kakashi had been made a Jonin so young. The war was at its peak and Konoha needed shinobi like Minato-sensei on the front field and not in charge of a group of young Chunin. Probably their team will be officially over and be disbanded. Especially now that Obito had activated the Sharingan, he will be a fine asset for the war.

Rin dreaded the idea of her best friend far away from her and being throw into the enemies’ arms.

“Let go of my face!”

“What do you think you are doing?!”

“There is no need to get so worked up!”

Rin turned around and blinked. “Kakashi! Obito!”

Kakashi had a hand on Obito’s face and pushed him away. Obito massaged his nose and grimaced.

“He was hovering over me like a vulture!” Kakashi shouted.

“He looked like he wasn’t breathing,” Obito explained, the embarrass was clear on his face. “Which could be true with the mask of his!”

Kakashi crossed his arms and gave Obito a haughty look.

“A ninja can figure out if a person is dead or alive.”

“You’ve always looked like the living death anyway.”

Minato-sensei sighed but Rin could see the amusement in his eyes. “We need to get ready, the squad will be here soon.”

Rin giggled.

One thing was sure, no matter what happens, some things will never change.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi forced himself to eat the energy bar.

He wasn’t hungry, well more like he didn’t want to eat since his body had other opinions, but Rin and Sensei had insisted. Obito had just told him that he will eat his part if Kakashi didn’t. Kakashi would have given him his blessing if it weren’t for Rin’s watchful eyes.  

After breakfast, Rin changed the bandages. She told him the wounds were healing well but going to the hospital was mandatory once they were back in Konoha.

Kakashi just wished to get home and hide under the blankets with his ninken. At least the pain had decreased.

While Sensei and Obito were clearing the camp, making disappear any trace of their presence, Rin checked then his eye. She put her palm over his eyelid and let her chakra flow.

“Open slowly your eye.”

Kakashi put a hand over his right eye and did as Rin said.

He couldn’t see a thing. Well actually his vision was blurred but Kakashi had to close his eye quickly. The eye had started watering and it felt like he had a big, rough object stuck in his orb.

“I can’t see all the damage without the right tools,” Rin said, starting to clean the wound. “But I think your eyelid protected most of your glob, the injury is still serious but there is a good chance of recovery.”

“Hum.” So, his eye wasn’t lost. Kakashi didn’t feel anything about the news.

Suddenly there were noises coming from the forest and four Konoha-nin appeared. The only survivors of the entire platoon that Minato-sensei had gone to aid and saved.

“Minato-san,” one of them greeted. “Hope we didn’t make you wait too much.”

“Its fine,” Minato-sensei answered. “We just ended now to clear up.”

The Konoha-nin, which Kakashi supposed was the captain, looked at Rin and then his eyes got all wide. Kakashi stiffened. He was covered by a blanket, but it wasn’t hard to connect the dots. He wondered how much Sensei had told them.

“You didn’t tell us it was the White Fang’s son.”

Here it was.

“Got a problem with that?” Obito snapped, stepping before Kakashi.

Kakashi was shocked by Obito’s attitude. Obito was a hot-head but never aggressive.

“Obito,” Minato-sensei reprimanded him before looking back at the ninja with sharp eyes. “I’m sure Hamaki didn’t mean any harm.” It sounded more like a threat than a statement.

Obito just stayed quiet and glared at the Konoha-nin.

“Of course not, Minato-san.” The Konoha-nin raised his hands in surrender. “And I’m sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself to the rest of you, my name is Mimura Hamaki, Jonin.” Hamaki introduced his teammates and then Minato-sensei did the same for the rest of the team.

“So, same plan?” Hamaki asked awkwardly.

Minato-sensei nodded. His threating aura was gone. “Like I’ve told you yesterday, I will go with one of my students to complete the mission while the rest of you go back to Konoha.”

“You sure about that?”

“The Iwa-nin who occupied this land had been defeated, at least most of them, there shouldn’t be problems.”

As Minato-sensei kept talking with Hamaki, Rin ended to bandage Kakashi’s eye.

“So, we split up here,” Obito muttered.

He clearly didn’t like the idea and he wasn’t the only one. Not even Kakashi did, even though not for the same reasons. He would have preferred that Rin went with them, but it wasn’t like they had much of a choice. Sensei wanted Rin to go with Kakashi to make sure that he got safe in Konoha without other complications. Well, at least Obito was in the company of one of the strongest shinobis of Konoha. If he wasn’t safe then nobody was.

Rin gave Obito a soft smile. “Obito be-“ she started.

“Careful, I know,” Obito interrupted her and grinned. “Same goes for you.”

Rin stood up and nudged slightly Obito’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t be so cocky now.”

Obito blushed and Kakashi rolled his eye.

The stranger of before was gone, and Kakashi had to admit he was glad about it. Now he felt almost embarrassed for the Uchiha.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Rin exclaimed, pulling out Obito’s goggles from her pouch.

Obito eyed them and frowned.

“You ok?” asked Rin, worried.

Obito nodded, he took the goggles and shifted his gaze to Kakashi. He had a look in his dark eyes that Kakashi didn’t like, not even a bit.

“What?” Kakashi asked warily.

“The goggles are yours now,” Obito grunted, sitting in front of him.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. “Again, _what_?”

Everyone knew how much Obito loved those stupid ugly goggles. It was his _trademark._ He even wanted to carve them in the Hokage Rock, which was stupid but whatever. Why did he want to give them to Kakashi from all the people?

“It’s a gift ok? The one I should have given to you for your Jonin promotion.”

Kakashi stared at Obito in disbelief.

“Look, just take them and do whatever you want,” Obito babbled, putting the goggles on Kakashi’s lap.

“My first mission as a Jonin and team captain was a disaster and you still think about the gift?” Kakashi asked quietly, lowering his gaze. “Jonin you say?” He put the goggles on the grass and removed the blanket. “I’m a cripple now.”

There was a heavy silence for a moment before Obito took the goggles back.

“If it weren’t for you, Rin and I would be dead. You listened to me once, just try it again.” Obito paused. “Kakashi, look at me.”

One of Obito’s worst or best – depends on who you ask - traits was his stubbornness. When he wanted something, he never gave up.

Sighing, Kakashi looked up and squeaked when Obito shoved his goggled on his head and put them around his neck.

“Ah! I got you!”

Kakashi pushed away the hair who had fallen over his eye and glared at him. “You little-“

“You can’t refuse a gift,” Obito said, grinning.

Kakashi rubbed his temple. “You are obnoxious.”

“You should thank me,” Obito said offended, stroking the back of his neck. “And what I really wanted to tell you is that. . . you are a great Jonin, Kakashi.”

Kakashi was lost for words, luckily someone cleared his throat.

“We have to go,” Minato-sensei informed them.

A Konoha-nin, one of the Chunin if Kakashi wasn’t wrong, approached them. He looked a bit younger then Sensei, maybe in his late teens. The Chunin smiled awkwardly at him and Kakashi frowned.

“Yosai would the one to-“ Minato-sensei cut himself, embarrassed.

“Carry me?” Kakashi completed, deadpan.

Minato-sensei put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll arrive at Konoha at night at the right pace.”

Well, this was good, at least he didn’t have to meet the villager’s gazes.

After Kakashi was settled on the chunin’s back, they were ready to go. He hoped that this piggyback ride will not become a habit. Kakashi had never felt so humiliated, he had always been an independent person and now he couldn't do anything without help. Yesterday he had been too exhausted to really realize what had been happening around him.

He had never wanted so much to go home like now.

Minato-sensei and Obito will split up from them once they were in the forest. They will probably meet again tomorrow if everything went well.

 _Not if, everything will go alright,_ Kakashi corrected himself, grasping Obito’s goggles around his neck.

They weren’t so annoying as he had thought. Just as their previous owner.

“Obito!” Kakashi shouted before they were gone.

Obito stopped, giving him a curious look.

“Thank you.”

Obito looked surprised, then grinned and waved his hand. “See you soon!”

Minato-sensei waved his hand as well and then they were gone.

Time to go back to Konoha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wanted to say that the first part of this fic will be a bit slow, the Obito/Kakashi will come much later, and there will be a little bit of canon one-sided Obito/Rin and Kakashi/Rin at first. I can't wait to let you see how I will change the canon story ;)


	4. Chapter 4

“Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!”

Obito had never been a pyromaniac like a lot of members of the Uchiha Clan but he was pleased to see the bridge collapsed like a domino effect thanks to his technique.

He and Sensei had reached Kannabi bridge in a half day. They had met a few Iwa-nin on their way, but it hadn’t been difficult to get read of them. Once they had reached the bridge they had put explosive tags on the foundations. Afterward, Minato-sensei had gone on the other side of the bridge and at his signal they’d used a destructive Jutsu that activated the tags as well.

Obito narrowed his eyes as his view was clouded by the smoke.

 _Maybe for the first time his goggles would have been really useful now_. Obito discarded the thought quickly.

The goggles were Kakashi’s now and he didn’t regret to have given them to him. Obito didn’t know exactly why he had decided to give the goggles to Kakashi. It’d seemed a good idea at that moment and he just wanted Kakashi to have them. 

“Seems it worked well.”

Obito jumped a few steps back when Minato-sensei teleported next to him thanks to his Hiraishin.

Sometimes he thought that Sensei did it on purpose to show up in this way and enjoyed seeing his students startle.

Obito crossed his arms in front of his chest like he hadn’t almost fallen on his ass. “So can we go now?”

“Yeah, but it is better if we see the results first.”

Minato-sensei used two hand seals and released a big gust of wind that made the smoke disappear.

Obito grinned when there was no trace of the bridge’s structure. “Mission complete!”

Now they could go back to Konohagakure. It had been only a few hours but Obito already missed Rin, and he had to admit even Kakashi. Well, he had kind of hated Kakashi and thought the guy was just an arrogant, insensible asshole but things had changed now. After Kakashi had come back, they had started to get along and their fighting styles had matched perfectly with his Sharingan. Then everything had fallen apart.

Obito felt again the anger surge again through his veins but he forced himself to stay calm.

“Sensei, can’t you just use your teleportation technique to go home?”

“I fear not, my chakra reserves are not enough to teleport one person, let alone both of us.”

“That sucks.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll reach Konoha in the early morning and you can go visit Kakashi right away.”

Obito flushed. “That’s not what I meant it.”

Minato-sensei gave him a long look. “Come on, let’s go.”

As they were jumping from tree to tree, Obito thoughts wandered off again. He wondered if Rin and Kakashi were fine, especially the latter. Something in Obito's chest squeezed when he remembered the lost look on Kakashi’s face. It made him feel powerless and Obito hated it. It reminded him of that time he had broken his granny’s porcelain vase. No matter how much glue he had used, the vase looked still cracked at the end.

Obito shook his head at himself.

Kakashi wasn’t broken or fragile. If Kakashi knew that Obito had put “Kakashi” and “fragile” in the same sentence without a “not” he would surely try to strangle him. Kakashi was strong and he will raise his head again. And Obito will be there this time, he will never again permit someone to hurt his comrades.

This time he will protect his comrades and he won’t be weak anymore. He will become stronger, someone who people could rely on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like an age since they had left Konoha, instead, it had been just yesterday. Funny how things could change in a few hours.

Kakashi sighed relieved when they finally reached Konoha’s gates.

Even though the return trip had been untroubled and quiet, Kakashi had started to feel exhausted once they’d reached the borders of Konoha’s woods. Feeling more than one pair of prying eyes watching him didn't help. At least the Captain Hamaki had kept his distances.

Rin had, of course, noticed his state and frustration and told him that it was normal to feel tired. But the medic-nin’s attentions were becoming tiresome as well and Kakashi felt guilty for it, Rin was just trying to be helpful. She had also checked the other ninjas’ minor wounds during their few breaks, after all they had fought a tough battle as well. _“_

Minato-san had arrived right when all seemed lost,” Yosai had told them _._ Then he had smiled to Kakashi like he could understand what was going through Kakashi’s mind. _“We are all survivor.”_

But Kakashi had been ready to die back then when he had raised his head and saw the boulder came over him. He had finally done the right thing. Obito and Rin were safe, and he was ok with this, even though he regretted that he hadn’t realized the value of his teammates earlier. When he had opened his eye, he had felt relieved for a moment. _Because maybe it wasn’t too late._ But then he had tried to stand up and he hadn’t been able to move.

 _His legs were trapped, and he couldn’t feel them_.

That’s when he had understood that his limbs were lost and his life as a Jonin too. He had ironically felt a heavy weight on his chest. And then Obito and Rin had talked and pleaded – _when they should go somewhere else, in a safe place, and instead they were still there, and they refused to let him go_ \- and Kakashi hadn’t been able to say no anymore.

Later he hadn’t been able to tell how much time it took Rin to do the amputation. For a moment he had actually thought he was going to die and the only thing that had kept him in there was Obito holding his hand.

Kakashi felt embarrassed now that he remembered. Some of his memories were a little blurry and he was remembering little things throughout the day.

 

When they arrived at Konohagakure the moon was hidden behind the clouds and the only lights were from the village.

Hamaki turned to Kakashi, or better to the Chunin who was still carrying him. “Yosai, we will go to report to the Hokage, you go to the hospital with them.”

Yosai nodded and without another word they were on their way to the hospital. The Chunin had been kind enough to take the longer route instead to go through the village, running into only a few people who didn’t even notice them. 

The hospital was busy but not as much as Kakashi had thought. A nurse led them to an empty room and gave Kakashi some painkillers -that he ignored to Rin's annoyance- and a blood Increasing pill before searching for a doctor.

The room was small but at least he didn’t have to share it with someone else.

The Chunin stood there, looking around awkwardly before Kakashi thanked him for his help and dismissed him.

Rin, of course, stayed and took a place on a chair near the bed. She looked exhausted as well. Kakashi was about to tell her to go home when the medic entered the room. And it wasn’t just a random medic.

“Biwako-sensei!”

_Sensei?_

Kakashi didn’t know that Rin had been the student of Sarutobi Biwako, the Sandaime’s wife. He himself had only met Biwako twice, the first time when she had come to visit the academy, and the second at his father funeral.

“Nohora Rin, long time no see,” Biwako Sarutobi said sternly, even though a small smile appeared on her lips.

Rin smiled brightly and stood up from the chair. “It’s good to see you, Sensei, but I thought you’d taken a break?”

“Lately the hospital needs some extra hands.” Biwako’s solemn eyes moved from Rin to Kakashi. “Now let me check on you, lad.”

Kakashi had to keep himself from wincing when the medic unwrapped the bandages.

“Field amputation,” Biwako muttered to herself. “I suppose you did it alone.”

“Yeah, I had to work with what we had,” Rin answered quietly.

Biwako checked not only his stumps and his eye but also his shoulder without needing further information. 

“Well, you did a good job, the wounds are healing and there is no trace of infection. But it’s late now to take care of the eye, you had a long journey and you have to rest.”

Kakashi listened to Biwako absentmindedly. She hadn't asked any question and he was grateful for it.

“You should take at least a sleeping pill for tonight,” Biwako suggested him.

“I don’t want drugs.” That earned Kakashi a stern expression and an exasperated sigh.

“You pig-headed young folk," Biwako said, annoyed, but she didn't push it. "I’ll send a nurse to bring water and fresh clothes. Now Rin, come with me, I want to have a few words with you.”

Rin gave Kakashi an apologetic smile before she followed Biwako outside.

 

Kakashi closed his eye and leaned on the pillow. He guessed that Rin would go home afterward but she returned after a few minutes and sank onto the uncomfortable chair like she wanted to stay there for all the night.

“Rin, go home. A chair is not a good place to rest,” Kakashi said with a tone that allowed zero arguments.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Rin answered stubbornly.

“Your family is waiting for you.”

“I can send them a message.”

“You have to rest as well, in your bed.”

Rin opened her mouth to protest but Kakashi didn’t let her. “Please Rin,” he insisted, “you have to go home, I’ll be fine here.”

He needed to be alone, now.

Rin’s lips turned downwards, then she nodded. “Ok, but I’ll stay here until the nurse comes.”

“Fine.”

The young medic-nin could be very stubborn sometimes, but Obito was right, without her their team would have been lost a long time ago.

Kakashi felt ashamed of himself for yesterday’s action.

“Rin, I’ve to tell you something.”

Rin gave him a curious look. “Yes, Kakashi-kun? What is it?”

“It’s about yesterday, when I decided to leave you behind to complete the mission.”

“It’s fine, I understand-“

“No, you don’t,” Kakashi interrupted her, “there is a reason why I did it, I don’t want to justify my action, but I think you deserve an explanation.”

Rin didn’t say anything and Kakashi continued.

If he didn’t tell her now than it was likely that he never will. “Five years ago my father went on a mission. . . things got bad and he had to decide between completing the mission or saving his teammates. He decided the latter, going against the shinobi rules. His decision resulted in a terrible disaster for the country and everyone started to blame him and vilify him, even his own teammates.”

Kakashi made a pause and took a breath. “He- he fell into depression and took his own life. And I was the one who found him. . . I decided to be not like him and to never break the rules.”

He put his hands on his stumps and closed his eye. “But I was wrong, there is nothing more valuable than my teammates’ lives and this is the price for my foolishness, if it weren’t for Obito you would have been dead by now.”

A hand covered his own and Kakashi almost flinched at the contact. He raised his head and met Rin’s warm eyes. He hadn’t even noticed she had sat on the bed next to him.

“I happy you told me, even though you didn’t have to,” she said, still holding his hand, “your trust means a lot to me, but Kakashi-kun please, promise me you’ll stop blaming yourself for what happened because this is not your fault.”

Kakashi didn’t answer.

A nurse knocked on the door and entered. “Oh, should I come later?”

“We are done,” Kakashi told him, freeing his hand from Rin’s hold.

Rin sighed and stood up from the bed. “I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi-kun. Goodnight.”

 After the nurse left as well, Kakashi tried to relax.

It was nice wearing finally clean clothes, even though it was a hospital gown, the nurse had even given him a surgical mask. But suddenly he could feel a foreign pain forcing his way through his legs. It wasn’t just the feeling of the pain that made him shiver but the realization of where it came from. He could swear he still felt his missing limbs. His brain was surely playing games with him, but it didn’t make it feel less real. He could feel his legs weight and form and it hurt.

Kakashi moved the blanket and stared down.

 _Look here,_ he told himself like a madman, _there is nothing, so stop feeling non-existent pain_.

He gripped one limb, exactly where the flesh ended, to feel real pain instead of the ghostly one that shouldn’t even exist, but it didn’t work. Kakashi glanced at his nightstand where the nurse had left a small bottle of pills and a glass of water. He didn’t like painkiller, it made him too fuzzy, however, he will make an exception for tonight. Kakashi reached out to take one pill but the bottle escaped from his fingertips and fell to the floor.

He looked down and started to laugh. The bed was too high and the bottle was out of his reach. His laugh turned into a sob and Kakashi touched his cheeks when he felt tears stream down his face.

Why was he crying again? He had promised himself to never let it happen ever again after his father's funeral. Shinobi didn’t cry. How many times had he mocked Obito for his tears and called him a crybaby? And now here he was crying like a little boy who couldn’t hold himself.

Kakashi moved the mask away and put a hand before his mouth as one sob after another escaped from his throat. He didn’t want to be heard, he felt already pathetic enough.

Even though the nurse had told him to not move, Kakashi rolled back and buried his face in the pillow, but there was an uncomfortable pressure on his neck.

He had forgotten about Obito’s goggles. Kakashi felt an irrational anger boiling up inside him. He removed the goggles and raised his arm to throw them against the wall but then he stopped. He didn't want to break something that Obito had cared about only because he was going mad.

Kakashi took a deep breath and laid back. He tried to just ignore the pain and to focus his thoughts somewhere else.

He thought about Sensei and Obito, how they were doing, if they had already destroyed the bridge and were on their way home or if they had still to complete the mission.

The pain began slowly to diminish as Kakashi breathed deeply and finally he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Obito my sweet summer child. . . well things may get a bit worse before they get better.  
> Hope you like Rin being Biwako's medic student. We don't really know much about them (especially Rin) so I thought why not. And I wanted to say that I'm mixing Naruto medicine with ours, so things won't be accurate, like wound healing.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining when Rin arrived at the hospital that morning.

She didn’t really mind the gentle spring rain, but she hoped the soup that her mom had made was still warm. She had made a quick breakfast to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. Yesterday she hadn’t wanted to leave Kakashi but she hadn’t been able to refuse his request. At first she had thought to stay in the hallway but she'd discarded the idea quickly if for some reason Kakashi discovered that Rin had stayed at the hospital she doubted he would have taken it well.

Rin greeted the receptionist and went straight to Kakashi's room. She wasn’t surprised to find Kakashi already awake, but his unmasked face caught her off guard.

It wasn’t the first time she saw Kakashi’s face, in the past she had always felt butterflies in her stomach, but now a cold shiver ran down her spine when Kakashi looked away from the window and barely acknowledged her greeting. Judging by the dark circle under his eye, he must have had a rough night as well.

Rin wondered why he wasn’t wearing the surgical mask she had asked the nurse to bring him yesterday but she decided to not ask. Last night it had been the first time that Kakashi had opened up to her and she didn’t want to press him with probably unwanted questions.

“I brought you miso soup made by my mother,” Rin said, sitting in the same chair of yesterdays. “I knew very well how the food here is. . . not the best thing.”

“She didn’t have to,” Kakashi said quietly as she took out the still warm bowl from her travel bag.

“Oh, it’s fine, my mother cooks too much anyway.” Rin winked and gently pressed bowl and chopsticks into Kakashi’s hands. Miso soup with eggplant, just the way he liked it. It wasn’t much but she hoped it would help even just a little bit in this grey day.

Kakashi grabbed the bowl and looked at the soup for a moment. “Thank you,” muttered and started to eat.

As Kakashi was eating, a nurse came over to informed them that soon they were ready to take care of the eye. For a while the only sounds they could hear were the raindrops hitting the window’s glass and some people walk down the hall.

“KA-KA-SHI!”

They both startled at the sudden voice and the empty bowl almost slipped from Kakashi’s hands.

That loud voice had become pretty distinctive for the citizen of Konohagakure in the last years and it was impossible to not recognize it.

Kakashi looked horrified as an energetic Maito Gai stepped into the room.

“Rival! How are you-” Gai cut himself off when he saw Kakashi.

“Gai, you know you should not run in the hospital,” another loud voice boomed from outside.

People shouldn’t even talk so loudly.

Gai’s dad entered calmly with a bunch of flowers and, unlike his son, he concealed his surprised expression quickly.

“Gai, Dai-san,” Kakashi greeted them numbly. “You didn’t have to come.”

“I- I didn’t know,” Gai stuttered. “I just heard some shinobi’s talk about you being at the hospital and I just ran here. . .”

Rin grimaced. She shouldn’t be surprised by the rumors going already around the village, but she couldn’t help to feel upset about it.

Gai’s eyes were a bit glassy as he walked slowly towards the bed. Rin was glad that he didn’t burst into tears when he was in front of Kakashi. The young ninja had always been a sensible type.

“Kakashi, when-how?” Gai asked, shocked.

“During the last mission,” Kakashi started, looking away. “We’re escaping from a cave-in but my legs got stuck under a boulder and. . . Rin had to cut them off.”

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment.

Kakashi’s words made Rin feel almost sick, but she didn’t blame him. This was how things had gone, there was no need to sugar coat anything.

“Of course Rin-chan is a good medic-nin!” Gai said, giving her a smile.

Rin smiled politely back but didn’t say anything. Her throat was tight.

“Oh, almost forgot-“ Dai stepped forward and showed them the bunch of colorful flowers. “Gai decided to stop by Yamanaka Flowers as we were coming here.”

“Yosh! This hospital’s rooms are too white and those flowers were too youthful to leave them in the shop," Gai said, trying to sound joyful but exaggerating like always.

Rin could picture the Yamanakas’ bewildered faces when Gai had decided to buy the most colorful flower in the shop and make an eccentric bouquet.

“Well, then we need to find a vase for this. . . youthful flowers,” Rin said, taking the bouquet.

She glanced at Kakashi, hoping for some kind of reaction but nothing, he still looked like he wasn’t there with them.

“What about Obito?” Gai asked suddenly, eyeing the goggles on Kakashi’s bed.

“He is completing the mission with Minato-sensei,” Rin replied when her teammate didn’t answer.

Kakashi looked away from the window as if just noticing that they were speaking. “You should go now, Gai.”

“But Rival, we just arrived!”

“You are wasting your time here.”

“Time with a rival is never wasted!” Rin noticed Kakashi tense at Gai’s words.

“Gai, we’ll come to visit again,” Dai said, putting a hand on son’s shoulder, “but Kakashi needs to rest.”

Gai looked disappointed but he nodded. “Well, see you soon, rival!”

Kakashi grimaced and straighten up. “Gai,” he said, staring coldly at him, “stop calling me that.”

“What?” Gai asked, confused.

“You know what I mean, just don’t. You can go find another  _rival_  to bother now.”

Gai looked at his father and Dai smiled.

“I will wait for you outside. Kakashi, Rin.” Dai bowed his head and left them alone.

Suddenly Rin felt like a third wheel. She made to stand up but Gai stopped her.

“Please Rin-chan, stay.”

Rin frowned but did as he said.

“You can’t get rid of me, Kakashi,” Gai said, taking a place on the bed.

Kakashi made a frustrated sound and turned his head. “I’m just making you avoid the embarrassment to do it.”

“You are not just a rival,” Gai said with emphatically, “you are my eternal rival, there is no way I can find some substitute for our competitions. And I didn’t choose you just because you are the strongest of our class-” Gai paused and pointed a finger at Kakashi’s chest “-but because you pushed me to do my best!”

Kakashi looked shocked for a moment then shook his head. “You are a delusional idiot.”

The sound of door opening interrupted their conversation and a nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair. “We are ready for the eye-surgery.”

Kakashi looked at the wheelchair like it was made of spikes but nodded.

“Yosh!” Gai stood up from the bed and raised his thumb. “I’ll come back, Kakashi!” he said, smiling brightly.

Rin couldn’t help but smile too. Gai’s joyfulness was contagious, just like Obito’s.

Reluctantly, Kakashi sat in the wheelchair and as soon as he left the room Gai started to cry, not able to hold his tears back anymore.

“Oh Gai.” Rin gave him a handkerchief she always had with her and patted his back.

“I’m sorry, Rin-chan.” Gai sniffled and rubbed an arm over his eyes. “This is not very youthful right now.”

“It’s fine,” she said understanding.

Gai gulped. “I’ve to go now if you need help just ask.”

Rin nodded.

Gai was a bit eccentric but he was a good friend even though he had weird tastes. She eyed warily the flowers and sighed. She had to go find a vase now.

 

* * *

 

Obito didn’t waste time once they were back at the village and ran to the hospital. It wasn’t like someone was waiting for him at home. Granma had passed years ago, and nobody really looked after him.

He and Minato-sensei had traveled no stop, making only little breaks. He hadn’t slept much but he didn’t care.

“Hey you, slow down!” the receptionist scolded him as he stepped into the hallway. “When will you brats understand that this place isn’t a playground?”

Obito bowed his head and clasped his hands. “Sorry! Could you tell me where Hatake Kakashi’s room is?”

“Obito!” A familiar voice called out and Obito smiled.

“Rin!” Obito hold his breath when Rin hugged him and for a moment he stood there stiff as a board.

Rin had always been close to him but she had never hugged him in such a way. Had something happened?

“Rin! Where is Kakashi? Why aren’t you with him?”

Rin glanced up. “Obito, breathe. The medics are fixing his eye.”

Obito sighed, relieved, but then frowned. He felt something hard pressing on his side.

“You are all wet!” Rin shrieked, taking a step back. “You could catch a cold!”

The receptionist groaned. “Rin, at least you please,” he said, tired.

Rin smiled apologetically, hugging a vase against her chest. “Sorry.”

“Why do you have a vase?” Obito asked, tilting his head.

“Gai and his dad came to visit and brought a bunch of flowers,” Rin whispered.

Obito scowled. He had never liked that weirdo - and no, his dislike had nothing do to with his defeat at the Chunin exam, or the weird rivalry Gai had with Kakashi, no matter what Rin said - he just couldn’t understand how Bakashi could stand him.

Rin rolled her eyes as she could read his thoughts and Obito looked away.

“Just follow me, we have to get you some dry clothes,” she said, still whispering.

“Rin, I’m not a child,” Obito said, stroking his wet hair.

Rin shook her head as she walked away and Obito could only follow her.

“What about Sensei?” Rin asked as she led him to a dressing room for the staff.

“He went to debrief the Hokage.”

“I guess everything went well?”

“Yep.”

“You should find here something-” she pointed at a closet and handed him a dry towel. “I'm going to fill the vase.”

After Obito dried his hair and dressed in a dark t-shirt and pans, Rin came back and they went to Kakashi’s empty room. Needless to say, Gai’s flowers were an eyesore. Obito sat on a chair as Rin arranged the bouquet in the vase and his eyes fell on the bed where a pair of familiar googles laid.

“How. . . how is-” he shook his head and cut himself off. What a stupid question. . .  

Rin sighed and Obito glanced at her as she stroked a yellow petal and bit her lower lip. Obito could see the tiredness on Rin’s face that surely was no different from his.

“Take some rest Obito, I’m sure that Kakashi will be back soon,” Rin said, taking a seat on the other chair.

They stayed quiet for a while and Obito even dozed off for a bit.

It was the voice of two people approaching the room who made him startle.

“. . .Thank you, Biwako-san.”

“No need to thank me Minato, this is my job.”

“I knew, but you are responsible for a whole hospital and this is very kind of you to take care of Kakashi.”

“Unfortunately there isn’t much I can do, from now on the boy- oh so you stayed here, Rin.”

An old woman with a long ponytail entered the room followed by Minato-sensei. The woman looked familiar, Obito was sure he had seen her before.  

“Who is she?” he questioned, pointing a finger at her.

Rin and Sensei gave him astonishments looks.

“Obito, this is Sarutobi Biwako, the head of the hospital,” Minato-sensei said, leaning against the wall.

Obito stared at the medic for a moment. Oh, right now he remembered! Rin’s medical teacher and Sandaime’s wife.  

Biwako glared at him. “Brats these days don’t show respect,” she grunted.

“Anyway, I talked with Hiruzen-sama, and he agreed to give you some slack, especially to Rin,” Minato-sensei informed them.

Obito stood straighter in his seat. “That’s good!”

“Calm your spirit,” Biwako said, giving him a stern look, “the last thing Kakashi needs is to feel suffocate by all your attention, and if you think this is going to be easy like a D rank mission, you are deeply wrong.”

“I know this isn’t going to be easy!” Obito replied, angered. “But I really want to help!”

Biwako nodded. “Good but we have to wait for the patient to continue this talk.”

“What is there to talk about?”

Obito turned around and his smile slipped quickly off his face. His eyes widened when he saw Kakashi sitting in a wheelchair. 

 _This isn’t right!_  his mind screamed.

At least Kakashi’s left eye looked like before, well apart from the scar, but. . . why was he unmasked?

“Kakashi!” Obito stood up but Biwako raised an arm to stop him. “Let him take his place,” she said sternly.

“But I-” Obito cut himself off when he saw Kakashi glaring at him.

Ok, no help right now, he got the message, at least he could see the annoyance in Kakashi’s eyes instead of apathy.

Obito stayed quiet as the medic said things he didn’t understand and observed the nurse helping Kakashi to sit back on the bed. Obito forced himself to not intervene by grasping the arms of the chair.  

“-so prosthesis is what we can offer you.”  

Obito turned his head at Biwako’s last sentence after the nurse left.

“Prosthesis?”

“Artificial limbs,” Kakashi said, deadpan.

“I knew what they are,” Obito grunted. “But how much time will pass?”

“As soon the wounds are fully healed we’ll move Kakashi to the recovery division and call the prosthetic specialist,” Biwako said.

“I can’t go home?” Kakashi asked quietly.

“Kakashi, you live alone,” Minato-sensei recalled. “It’s best if you stay here for now, just for a bit.”

“Your rehabilitation will be also faster if you stay here,” Biwako observed as she wrote in her folder.

Kakashi nodded reluctantly. “For how long?”

“It depends,” Biwako speculated, “I’m not a prosthetic expert. It may be weeks or a few months before the patient can go back to their daily life.”

“Daily life?!” Obito shouted.

“Whatever normal kids do these days, brat.”

“We are not normal kids, we are  _shinobis_.”

Biwako stopped to write and raised her head. “Kakashi can never be a shinobi again. Not with a double above-knee amputation.”

Obito felt numb at the blunt words.

“The prosthetic limbs he needs will help with basic tasks, but not for Taijutsu or other techniques,” Biwako continued, “ninjas who have this kind of injuries decide retirement or desk duty. But this is not the moment to talk about this."

 _No. . ._  

Obito shook his head.

There must be something else, they were people out there that could do the impossible tasks, he refused to believe this!

Obito looked at Kakashi who was being quiet and closed his fists.

Why wasn’t he saying something? This. . .  _fraud_  was talking about his life! He wanted to go and shake Kakashi's shoulder to get some kind of reaction instead of just indifference.

“What about limb transplantation?” Rin asked suddenly, “I have read a few things about it. I knew that it’s still an experimental practice. . .”

“Which always ends in rejection,” Biwako concluded for her, “finding a suitable donator, especially someone your age, it’s very hard, but we could still try if the patient is interested. There is a person who-”

“I’m not,” Kakashi broke in.

Obito gave him a look. “But Kakashi-”

“I’m don’t want it, Obito. This is my decision.”

Before Obito could say something else, someone slammed open the door and he jumped when Kakashi was engulfed by a mane of red hair.

“Why didn’t someone inform me sooner?!  _Dattebayo!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for this late update but I've been a lot busy lately. I don't know if I can update again before Christmas so I wish you now Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays! Your comments make me happy so please don't be shy to share your thoughts :)  
> ps: I want to make clear that I don't share some of the characters thoughts and views.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for your feedback! I don't know how many times I have rewritten this chapter, there was always something that I didn't like and I still don't but I want to go forward. Hope you will enjoy it!

Kakashi was struck dumb when Kushina wrapped her arms around him.

The embrace felt foreign and familiar at the same time, he thought distantly.

He had never been a touchy-feely child, every time his father had tried to hug him Kakashi had always scowled. _“_

 _I’m a Genin now, father. Stop treating me like a kid,”_ he had told him after his graduation, but his father had just laughed at him and ruffled his hair. He used to tell Kakashi that no matter the age or ninja rank he’ll always be his little boy, annoying Kakashi even further.

Kushina held him closer, his face was against her collarbone, and Kakashi could feel the rough fabric of her flak jacket against his skin.

“It’s ok,” she muttered against his hair and he hadn’t even noticed he had started to tremble.

Kakashi bit his lip and closed his eyes.

No, it was not ok, no matter what they all said. His mind was jagged, his body broken and he was tired. He didn’t want to feel anything, just emptiness.

“Kushina, you are smothering him,” Biwako scolded her.

Kakashi felt relieved and at same time displeased when Kushina finally gave him some space.

“Oh god, Kakashi I’m sorry, did I hurt you? I’m being rushed again!”

“It’s fine, Kushina-san,” Kakashi tried to soothe her but Kushina kept talking quickly and he started to have a headache.

After Sensei and Biwako intervened again Kushina finally calmed down, at least for the moment.

“Now, I’ve to go, other patients are waiting for me,” Biwako said, “and you can’t all stay here. Rin, it would nice if you could give us a hand while you are here.”

Rin nodded. “Yes, Sensei.”

“Good, I want the most of you gone in ten minutes.”

“Kushina, why are you here?” Minato-sensei asked genuinely once they were alone.

Kushina looked back livid at him, her long red hair started to raise up and her atypical chakra made the air in the room become thicker.

“I should ask the questions here! Why did I have to hear it at the Jounin station that Kakashi was at the hospital and-” Kushina gritted her teeth and growled at her soon-to-be husband. 

“Please calm down,” Minato-sensei said, raising his hand in a peaceful manner. “I thought you were on a mission?”

“In half an hour- and this isn’t an excuse, Minato!”

“I needed to see first the Hokage.”

Kushina seemed more upset now.

“I’m sorry Kushina-san,” Rin intervened, “Kakashi and I returned last night, and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Kushina’s face became softer as she patted Rin’s shoulder. “I understand, Rin-chan, but. . .” she turned around to look at Obito.

“I’m not a messenger,” Obito said before she could say anything, crossing his arms.

Kushina waved a closed fist in front of his face. “Hey, respect your elders!”

“You are admitting you are old?”

The two started to bicker as always and for a moment it felt like nothing had changed, but then Kakashi just needed to move his legs to know that nothing was like before, or at least he wasn’t.

He looked down and clenched the covers.

“Kakashi?”

_Why were they all still here?_

“Hey.”

Kakashi felt a hand lift his chin and he raised his eyes to meet Kushina’s kind gaze.

“Everything seems black now, but you are not alone ok?” she said, hugging him again. “Not this time,” she whispered in his ear, but the words did just sound empty to him right now. 

Finally, Minato-sensei and Kushina left. Rin did as well after a nurse called her for an emergency. 

When Kakashi glanced to his left he wasn’t really surprised to see Obito. But he couldn’t understand why the Uchiha was still there. Couldn't they understand that it was better if they left him alone?

Kakashi decided to ignore him. But of course, Obito couldn’t stay quiet.

“Why don’t you say something?”

“What do you want me to say?” Kakashi asked back. “There is nothing to say.”

“So that’s it? You are giving up?!” Obito spat.

 _Giving up?_ Kakashi almost laughed. “I’ve just accepted my fate,” he affirmed, “seems like I’m not the one who can’t see the truth.”

Obito shook his head. “No, there must be something else. You know, maybe those prostheses aren’t so bad, maybe you can-“

“Why do you even care?” Kakashi interrupted him bitterly. “Why are you so persistent? For guilt? Pity? You see me as one of those old people you help?”

“What? No!” Obito said but Kakashi ignored him.

“It won’t make any difference to you of what will become of me, I’m neither the first nor the last ninja to be-”

“Because we are comrades!” Obito shouted, standing up. “Did you forget it?!”

Kakashi shot him a withering look. “We are not anymore.”

“What?” Obito gasped.

“I can’t be a shinobi anymore, this means we are no longer comrades,” Kakashi replied, trying to sound as much cold as possible. “Whatever stupid oath is keeping you here. . . doesn’t matter anymore.”

Obito’s eyes narrowed. “This- this is crap!” he shouted. “What kind of bullshit is this?! You are just being a coward!”

“This bullshit is my life now, Obito!” Kakashi snapped, pounding a fist against the mattress. “Why can’t you see that?!”

He felt something finally crack in him and the words flowed from his mouth like a flood.

“I didn’t want any of this! But this is the reality and my burden! You want me to say something? I’m done with you! Get out of here and don’t come back!”

Kakashi breathed heavily. He felt lighter, but it didn’t last long as he stared back at Obito’s pale face and hurt eyes. Kakashi put his hands’ palms over his eyes and dropped his head to his chest.

“Ju-just leave me alone,” he said and cursed himself when his voice trembled.  

He didn’t want to drag Obito in his own misery. It was better if he, _everyone_ , just stayed away from him.

 

* * *

 

Obito stared at Kakashi’s hunched form and felt a heavy weight on his chest.

When he had wanted a reaction from Kakashi this wasn’t what he had wished for. Kakashi was falling apart in front of him and Obito was failing him again because of his own guilt. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I thought I was being helpful but, I’m just being a nuisance. I- I wouldn’t blame you if you hate me now. . .”

Kakashi moved his hands away from his face but he didn’t look at Obito as he kept talking.

“I just wanted-“ he cut himself off and ran a hand through his hair. “I promise to stop pressuring you, but if you still want me to go then say it again, and I will leave.”

He made a little pause to look at Kakashi. “But this time look in my eyes like you mean it,” he said determinate and hoped this wasn’t the wrong move, but he needed to see Kakashi’s eyes.

Obito held his breath as Kakashi finally looked up at him. He stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at him with tired eyes. “You don’t have to keep up with me,” he said quietly.

“I guess not,” Obito conceded. “But I want to.”

There was another long pause. “I could never hate you," Kakashi finally said.

The words made Obito feel warmer. “Well, then I can. . .”

“Stay if you want,” Kakashi concluded, lying back on his pillows.

Obito nodded and smiled brightly as he went back to his seat. He could swear these chairs were made to make feel people uncomfortable.

“Obito, you don’t have to literally stay here the whole time, you know right?” Kakashi told him as if he was a three-year old.

“ _I know_.” Obito put his legs over the arm of the chair but his back hurt in this position as well.

“You will not go home?”

“Nope.”

He wasn’t going to leave Kakashi alone now that they had put their tension aside.

Kakashi sighed. “Then come here.”

“What?” Obito blurted, almost slipping from his chair.

“There is enough space for two on this bed,” Kakashi said, looking away.

“You want me to. . . sleep with you?” Obito asked slowly, embarrassed. 

“No, stupid idea, forget about it,” Kakashi grunted.

Obito wasn’t a good mind reader but he could already guess what was going on Kakashi’s one. He probably thought that Obito didn’t want to be near him now. Well, it wasn’t like Obito wanted to be near Kakashi before, but it was common sharing the same space during missions.

Obito stood up and removed his shoes.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked, alarmed.

“I can’t get on the bed with shoes,” Obito replied, moving to the bed.

Kakashi’s eyes were wide now and reminded Obito of an owl.

“Well, scoot over, Bakashi.”

Kakashi glared at him but he moved and laid the pillows down before he could sit beside him. Obito gulped as he got under the covers, there was only a bit of space between them.

It was weird, the atmosphere wasn’t tense as before, but Obito couldn’t completely relax. Maybe because he had never shared a bed with anyone.

Obito glanced at Kakashi who looked unease as well.

“Is this like a sleepover?” he asked, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi replied, confused.

“I mean, it’s still daylight,” Obito said thoughtfully. “And we aren’t eating junk food.”

“It’s called sleepover, not eatover.”

“Well, what do you know about sleepovers?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about sleepovers, can’t you be quiet now?”

Obito hummed and stared at the ceiling.

The issue was that he wasn’t able to stay quiet when he felt nervous.

“You know, this bed is not so bad,” he commented. “I remember it being more uncomfortable.”

“Probably Jounin privilege,” Kakashi said casually.

Obito nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Or bad memory,” Kakashi continued, “if I’m not wrong the last time you came here for a concussion. During a training, you dodged my kunai, but you hit your head against a tree.”

“You sure have a good memory, Bakashi,” Obito said, annoyed, and looked at his side out of the corner of his eye.

Kakashi’s lips were slightly curled upward and actually, it wasn’t bad.

Well, Kakashi wasn’t -Obito had to be honest here- ugly, not even with the new scar, but he guessed that a smile made everyone look better.

Kakashi looked back at him and arched a light brow. “Are you done staring at me?”

Obito blushed and looked away. “I wasn’t staring. I was. . .”

“Contemplating?”

“Yes- I mean no, not you, I was. . . why aren’t you wearing your mask?” Obito asked, changing the topic.

“Why do you want to know?” Kakashi asked back.

Obito groaned. “You don’t answer a question with a question.”

“Well, I don’t have to answer your questions, besides does there be a reason?”

“You don’t do things just because, but fine if you don’t wanna answer,” Obito said surly, “it’s not like I’m interested.”

Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look. “Reverse psychology, really?”

“They teach it at the academy!” Obito defended himself.

“Yeah, maybe it works if you have to catch cats,” Kakashi guessed.

“See? You skipped the classes and that’s why you never managed it.”

“Maybe I just wanted to make you feel important once in a while.”

“Tell yourself that,” Obito said.

They stayed quiet for a while, but Obito didn’t mind it.

“Did you know that the first ninjas used to cover their faces?” Kakashi said suddenly.

Obito blinked. “I guess?” History wasn’t something he had ever been interested.

“My mother, I don’t remember much about her, but she used to read to me a lot. . . it was out moment,” Kakashi trailed off and Obito turned his head. Now, he was eager to know more since Kakashi never talked about himself, but Obito hold himself back when he saw Kakashi stroking his chin with a finger. He looked like he was lost in some old memory.

“One day I came upset at home, so she told me a story about the first ninjas. It became my favorite type of story and I started to wear a mask, thinking that I would become great as well.”

And you are, Obito thought but this wasn’t what Kakashi wanted to hear now. He wasn’t wearing his mask because he couldn’t be, no he _thought_ he couldn’t be a shinobi anymore. Obito stood up and went to the cabinet where Kakashi’s clean clothes had been put.

“What are you doing now?” Kakashi asked him, raising his head.

Obito returned and gave him his mask.

“Obito, don’t start again-”

“No, I’m not, but you still like your stupid mask, don’t you?”

“I-” Kakashi stuttered, touching again his chin. 

“I take it as a yes, so don’t be stubborn and wear it.” Obito lied back on the bed and watched as Kakashi fiddled with the piece of black clothing. He grinned when the idiot finally covered his face.

Obito took this as a small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the end of the first part of this story, next chapter things will move a bit. Edit: I've added a few tags but I don't know if I should add some characters (that will appear) in the tags now or later, what do you think? Let me know :)


End file.
